


These are the days of our lives I (i)

by Neuronmancer



Series: These are the days of our lives [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuronmancer/pseuds/Neuronmancer
Summary: AC CA互攻





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Are The Days Of Our Lives.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123312) by [LadyBaphomet (VelveteenVixen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenVixen/pseuds/LadyBaphomet). 



第一章: 肉体的放纵（上）

浓厚汹涌的烟升起并且盘绕在克劳利大的夸张的奢华的浴室里的大铜澡盆的边缘。屋子隐隐的被一打教堂蜡烛点亮，它们琥珀色的光芒闪烁着，并被抛光的有金色纹路的意大利大理石瓷砖反射。

舒适的薰衣草香气袅袅，混杂着让人清醒的新雨气息和夜晚从大开的窗户里懒散的飘进来的夜晚凉爽的空气的味道。

轻柔拍打着的细雨落下，节拍稳定的的沉默着打上玻璃，并从凝着水雾的表面滴流向下，尾流留下透明的轨迹。

朦胧笑着的新月从一缕缕银色云雾的面纱后窥视，夜空满是数以万计的古老冰冷而美丽的星星。

克劳利在能有多小心就有多小心的整理他的羽毛时，已经闷闷不乐的盯着它们几个小时了。尝试着去够翅膀根部的一团凌乱的羽毛时只有疼痛，他希望亚兹拉斐尔在这，以柔软而有技巧的手指去抚平那些羽毛，把它们驯服到原初的样子。

他可以施展神迹让它们恢复但那不同，亚兹拉斐尔小心翼翼的百合花般的手指不可置信的好，想到亚兹拉斐尔的手指穿过他的羽毛时他发现自己在微颤。

亚兹拉斐尔是唯一一个除了他自己以外的被允许触摸打理他的羽毛的存在。至少七百年里没人敢于尝试，一个这样做的人惨遭犹为痛苦的死亡。

现在，白色的大理石瓷砖上扔下了一小堆乌黑的羽毛，克劳利发出一声长叹，放弃了整理翅膀。他将它们伸展到最大限度并在回到飘渺的平面之前奢侈地张开。那一堆铺在地上的凌乱的羽毛和一起铺开又落下，他看着它们如金子般闪烁，融入虚空。

现在他完全没有感情地躺在热水的表面之下。双眼紧闭，完美雕刻的脸上一副满足的神情。

事实上，他已经懒洋洋地仰躺在水下将近两个半小时，没有呼吸的困扰在这种情况下如此方便。无论是否是人形，克劳利从未丢掉他一点点更偏向于两栖动物的习惯。

水的温度刚刚好，只是因为他希望如此，而且只要他想，水温会保持。

很不情愿的，克劳利把头伸出水面，进行了一次长而完全不必要的呼吸，只因他想要这样。他慵懒地将一只胳膊伸出浴缸翻卷的边，当想着把他最喜欢的苏格兰威士忌倾满手中抓着的水晶切割的杯子时，咧嘴笑了。

他将它举到唇边，沉浸地小缀一口，享受液体流过腹部，在喉咙里燃烧的精致的感觉。他叹息着躺回去，发出一串音狺狺的笑声。

他仍然对沐浴着永恒炽热的地狱之火时，加百列脸上惊恐的表情感到沾沾自喜。

他已经，的确，被误认为是亚兹拉斐尔，这其中的滑稽不能更少。

这让他愉悦。

地狱之火的确对恶魔有那样的效果。

既然世界末日不再，各种机遇向他展开。

感谢亚兹拉斐尔和他合演的噱头，他们再也不会感觉到天堂和地狱在他们的脖子下呼吸。至少，他们会呼吸的更紧张，不会那么咄咄逼人。

克劳利想着亚兹拉斐尔向他详细叙述要求一个小黄鸭和当米迦勒递给他浴巾时的惊吓咧嘴笑了。

亚兹拉斐尔曾和自己现在这样沐浴。但克劳利的沐浴，哦谢谢，是用最普通的，不那么致命的不含圣水的一种，也就多了一束英国薰衣草。

他的笑容消退了，龇牙咧嘴地想到当他那一盆“保险”泼洒到利古尔时利古尔的尖叫。

他听到哈斯塔看到他的密友溶解在一滩黑色的黏糊糊的液体中，他的脏衣服落在克劳利崭新的地毯上。

这个想法让他突然对水的包围失却激情。即使他的水温暖安全，而且闻起来相当好。

他将两只手支在浴缸的边缘，从水中起身，一股凉意的气流萦绕着他赤裸的肉体，激起一层疙瘩，他轻轻地嘘了一声。

他打了个响指关上窗户，蹑手蹑脚穿过浴室 ，停了一会后对在等身镜边种植在镀金花盆里的瘦长的藤蔓皱眉。

他最近总是挑剔它，好让它知道它该做什么。

它的叶子充满生机，赏心悦目而且形态极好，它们也可怜地颤抖着作为他投射的目光的应答。蜷缩在冰冷的墙面，他的金瞳危险地闪了一下。

无论是否裸体，将手搭在髋部瞪视着植物的克劳利都不可小觑。

当他抬起整齐修理的眉毛时植物颤抖就得更凶了，那还是在他抬起修理的很好的指甲发出恐吓之前。

他发出低沉威胁的嘘声。

“你知道懒散粗心的植物们会遭遇什么，对吧?你要比这屋子里其他任何植物长得都要葱茏碧绿，你听到了吗？”

他如笼子一样环住植物，拈住一片发抖的叶子。

“如果你甚至想到枯萎或长了丑陋的叶斑...那么...”

他伸出食指戳向曾经被一盆盆栽生长过，现在空了的花盆的方向。

“你知道另一株发生了什么...”

他发出阴暗的低吼，邪恶地朝植物笑着，植物发出一声被吓坏的尖叫，并在花盆允许的范围内尽可能地远离克劳利。

他将注意力转移到镜子并研究映像的裸体。他看起来很好，年轻苗条，在应该的地方都是像样的乳白色。

他的一只手懒洋洋地在苍白的胸口的皮肤上游走，欣赏指尖之下的柔软。

他轻轻地用指甲按压紧实的腹肌，为那满足的触感发出一声绵软的拉长的叹息，他转向去欣赏翅根带着绒毛的弧线，为这景致淫荡地咧嘴而笑。

他很辣。

没有理由假装不是这样。

他自负，傲慢又张狂，就像一个恶魔应该的那样。

越过肩膀，他对自己嚣张地笑着，在转身离开前眨眨眼。他熄灭蜡烛去了卧室，就像白天依着自己的裸露身体的意愿一样赤裸着。

目光扫过桌子上华丽的金烛台，在倒向宽大的有羽毛垫的四柱床前他用响指点亮了六支锥形的黑色蜡烛。

黑色丝绸床单抵着他赤裸的肉体的感觉不可思议，他快乐地扭动了一会才注视自己的阴茎。

他得意地笑了，即使是现在半勃的状态他也感觉这是被赐予的。

下一个动作他想了一会，耸耸肩。

他缓慢地用一只手的指甲划过他的胸脯和腹部并给予阴茎舒适的挤压。

他发出舒适的嘘声并闭上眼睛。

决定不去拒绝自己。

他很少为任何事拒绝自己。

克劳利喘息着握紧阴茎，他的手指满是滑腻的润滑油。他在自己身上慢悠悠地施以稳定的触碰时发出柔软的呻吟。

他空出来的手在起伏的胸膛游走，捏着左边的乳头直到它硬挺的矗立如粉红色的山峰。

他呻吟着对右边的乳头施以同样的待遇，并用牙齿深深地咬住下唇。

享受针刺般甜蜜的疼痛和他自己的血液中的铜的味道，阴茎湿润了，在他的手中跳动。

他逐渐加快了撸动的节奏，衰弱地呻吟着，指甲从胸口到腹部向下紧压，高潮在下腹升起。

他的气息变得短促而不稳定，同时发出带着呼吸声的叹息和呻吟。

把拇指压在阴茎头部摩擦时，克劳利喊了出来，手指在冠状沟缝隙处划着圈，为过载的刺激呜咽。他的叹息从绷紧了牙龈的齿缝间嘘出来，更加加快了频率，不知羞耻地追逐他的快感。

他近乎疼痛，但尽可能地品尝绷紧的快感。

他的肌肉开始绷紧、痉挛，他滑腻的手又撸动了几下，接着他枕在垫子上的背部开始疼痛，他的头从枕头上扬起。

克劳利闪烁的黄眼睛上翻又闭上，他的嘴大大的张开，起伏的胸膛发出肮脏的，声嘶力竭的呻吟。

高潮汹涌时，他的臀部弓起，抽搐。抽泣，翻滚，他挤出逐渐疲软的阴茎里的最后的珍珠白的一滴，然后颤抖，喘气。

克劳利花了几分钟从高潮后的兴奋中恢复。他施展神迹清洁了身体，修复了翅根的小伤口，又躺回到丝绸床单上，感觉无骨和极端满足。

他懒洋洋地从完美发型的长发中抬手伸了个懒腰，接着陷入沉思。

他的长发留了不到十年，尽管这对于一个恶魔而言不过眨眼，他考虑着换个样式。

他阖上黄眼睛，突然又睁开，现在克劳利的头发性感的长垂下来，在苍白的皮肤上弯卷，在黯淡的烛火下如地狱之火一样闪耀。

现在他的头发的长度和他与亚兹拉斐尔并立在一群不知灾难降临的马上就要被淹死的人群时一样。

在即将来临的一场长而致命的沐浴第一次眯眼睇视。

克劳利起床，在满足的叹息中伸了个懒腰，施展神迹穿上一条干净的丝质内裤，皮质长裤，一件暗红色T恤，一件黑背心，有丝绒翻领的良好裁剪的黑夹克。


	2. 第一章：肉体的放纵 ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克劳利和亚兹拉斐尔的日常

第一章:肉体的放纵ii

他穿上一双黑色的人造蛇皮靴和戏剧性的墨镜，然后晃悠去了厨房。

他发现在肉体的放纵后，自己更加饥饿了。即使如此，作为一个恶魔，他不需要进食。

事实上克劳利不会受困于自己做食物，他发现自己突然渴求甘甜的东西。他可以施展神迹变出任何种类的食物，但那样有什么意思呢？

他低哼一声，在记忆里逡巡，想找一个好位置吃饭。他假想现在他可以去丽兹餐厅，但现在他希望吃更加真实的食物。

他停驻在记忆的一处，那是十五世纪佛罗伦萨的小面包店。那有一个小伙子会做最让人惊叹的奶油酥饼。

哦哦哦他叫什么名字...

Pastrami?

不，荒唐。

Pantene?

不...不，那是洗发水才对?

哦 看在上...撒旦...

那个家伙到底叫什么名字?

哦，等等...Panterelli!是的!就是这个!

可惜的是，他的美味佳肴在十九世纪被偷走了。

克劳利很确信他很有可能也插手此事，但他记不确切了。等会他得去问问亚兹拉斐尔。

想到热乎的千层酥饼和其上亮闪闪的一层厚焦糖糖浆他的肚子就咕咕响。

克劳利也记得一种在布列塔尼的一家小面包店吃过的特别美味的修女泡芙。哦，那是什么时候?1804年?1806年?他好奇它是否还在那。

修女泡芙是泡芙面团、奶油甜点和巧克力糖霜的结合，极端诱人堕落。克劳利十分确定如果给亚兹拉斐尔来一个，他绝对会流口水。

他暗暗地羡慕亚兹拉斐尔品赏美味的方式，尤其是甜点。

他是个天使，毫无疑问有着饕餮的品味，而克劳利以他典型的恶魔式的幸灾乐祸陶醉在美妙的嘲讽之中。

好吧，就这样。

他可以马上去布列塔尼过早并诱惑一些人去犯罪。

然后他就可以在关门的书店里拜访他最喜欢的天使。

他可以诱惑天使用他喜欢的宾利车搭他一程。克劳利甚至打算不超速。

也许他们最后可以向亚兹拉斐尔在十六世纪提到的那样去野餐。

克劳利轻轻哼笑一声，然后以改变了自己的形态，闪电的速度飙向布列塔尼。

如果他的身体现在不是几百万极小的碎片，他会笑的像个傻子。

亚兹拉斐尔往后靠到沙发垫子上时感觉对这个世界极端满意。他手上攥着有杨柳图案的茶杯，然后把它送到唇边，满满地啜饮一口伯爵茶，当温暖的茶水流进他的肉体时，他发出一声轻柔地叹息。

他对这个容器极为满意，也很高兴去熟悉它。当然，他已经栖身于它六千年了。他对它的依赖是很自然的。

亚兹拉斐尔轻柔地微笑着闭上眼睛，感觉极度放松。

然而，一秒种后，他平静的泡泡突然被戳破。

克劳利突然在他旁边的沙发上实体化，他嘴里发出小女孩般毫无尊严的尖叫。

亚兹拉斐尔手中的茶杯颠簸了一下，其中的液体溅的到处都是，泼到他的西服外套和衬衣上。

“早上好啊天使！我带了庆贺性质的早餐！”

“我还带了几瓶很好的香槟……”

克劳利惊讶地停下来，几乎对天使发出的小女孩般的尖叫爆发出大笑，接着他注意到他被茶渍污染的衣服。

“啊，这……很抱歉，也许我该提前告知你我要来……”

克劳利控制不住哼了一声，并对亚兹拉斐尔抬抬眉毛。

“你刚才真的尖叫了吗？”

天使彻底脸红了，仿佛跑完了一场马拉松。好一会在恢复自己的声音前他的嘴张开又闭上，愤怒地朝克劳利皱眉。

“我是尖叫了！你这讨厌的残忍的毒蛇！”

“你把我生活的阳光吓走了！”

“哦看在天堂的份上，克劳利！这是我最喜欢的衬衫之一！将近三百年我一直维持着它最好的状态，现在看看它的样子！”

亚兹拉斐尔皱着眉看向克劳利，当他意识到克劳利有多漂亮时他的眉毛皱成一团。

克劳利英俊的脸上挂着顽皮的灿烂的笑容，穿着不堪入目的黑色皮质长裤，完全没有留下想象空间。

他大腿上搁着一个粉红色的盒子，同时两只手各非常滑稽地抓着大瓶香槟。

克劳利遗憾地看着全身湿透的激动的天使，无比愧疚地瞥了一眼茶渍。

他打了个响指，把泼在衣服上的茶水从昂贵的纤维上吹回茶杯中。

“好些了？”

他问着，安慰性地微笑了一下。

亚兹拉斐尔气呼呼地，终于点点头，把茶杯放回配套的杯托中。挑剔的手抚过古早衬衫 的上端，转过去对克劳利皱眉，其实并没有多少威胁。

“说实话，亲爱的，我希望你不要再这么干了。如果我是人类，我会死于惊吓。”

“好吧，幸好你是天使对吧？你比他们更坚强。”

克劳利慢吞吞地把酒瓶放到桌子上，然后坐回沙发垫，把左腿跷到右腿上，小心翼翼地不去压到那一盒酥油点心。

亚兹拉斐尔看着克劳利长长的卷发，感觉到有一种不寻常的暖流流过这具身体。他花了几秒调整，尝试用一种稳定的声音讲话。

“你换发型了，我必须说上一次你留长发还是很久以前。”

克劳利长笑一声，手穿过柔软的红褐色头发。

“你不喜欢？”

（克劳利向来清楚亚兹拉斐尔很喜欢他的长发。）

“什么？是的……我是说不……我是说……它看起来……它很好的成为你 亲爱的……”

“哦它变成我，是吗？提醒我，我们曾在哪个世纪，天使？”

亚兹拉斐尔感觉自己的脸颊在燃烧，克劳利发出一串大笑，又对他放荡不羁地咧嘴笑了。

克劳利看着慌乱的天使咧嘴而笑，发出一阵笑声。

“六千年我喜欢我的存在，现在想想你也得习惯这事了。”

克劳利笑的更夸张了，轻推着天使的肋骨。

“上一次你叫成那样是在1733年，当你，亚兹拉斐尔，伊甸园东门的守卫天使……书籍忠实的读者和收藏家，苏活地区居民无有不知……”

“想来在汉诺威的一片田野中央即兴（用神迹）召唤一顿三道菜的一餐会比坐在餐桌前用精美的陶器更有趣。”

然后，后果就是，你会被一大群饥饿的山羊追着跑。

“说实话，天使吧！你是个更高等的生物！可以愤怒，可以施用硫磺与火和其他的一切！这会让那群山羊叼着你的午餐四下逃窜并像个小女孩一样尖叫！”

“我花了很长时间在集中注意力把它们送到乡村的另一边以前忍住不笑。”

亚兹拉斐尔脸有点红，肩膀轻耸，对恶魔翻白眼。

“狂野又贪婪的动物……当我们谈到邪恶的生物的时候……我好像记得第二天在报纸上看到，那二十只山羊据报道消失又被寻回，没有受伤，保持完好，在一个贵族的后花园中。

“它们完全吃干净了他后花园的果树并且毁掉了他的厨房……我不认为这跟你有关系对吧？”

克劳利一点都不感觉惭愧，当粉尘般的回忆飘进他的脑袋时他只微微皱眉。

“罪名成立……但Julian Von-Hobart……那个人完全是个骗子。”

“他自觉比现实中的所有人都要聪明有趣，他就是个粗野的混蛋。”

“我参加了一半在他家举办的派对，主要是昂贵的酒精和食物。他的朋友几乎和他一样坏，而且他的装饰品位足够糟糕。”

“每一场派对都无聊得折磨人，大多数时候他谈论自己，夸耀他的钱财和土地。”

“脾气暴躁……的确那部分来自我……我是说，我是个恶魔，我就是邪恶堕落无礼。”

“但即使是我也觉得他对待侍者就像对待奴隶。他对管家也一样吓人，算是语言暴力，我挺喜欢那个老家伙，这点确实惹恼我了。”

“我记得，我参加的最后一场无聊的晚宴，他因为失手打翻开胃菜而打了侍女。”

克劳利看着认真听他讲话并且愤慨地脸红的天使，他的眉毛弯出一道邪恶的微笑，满是尖利的牙齿。

“别担心，天使。他遭报应了。”

“山羊只是闹着玩的。你看，在跟你来之前，我已经在那片地方呆了一段时间了，我会看看我能容忍他到什么程度。”

“他陷入大笔债务，发现自己卷入丑闻并且走向毁灭。”

“当我对他昨晚这一切后，他53岁时在赤贫与孤独中死去。”

“没有人会花功夫出席他穷人的葬礼。我知道，我是唯一去那里的……”

“我记得站在他廉价的松木棺材前，俯视那憔悴恶心的脸，只是微笑。”

“某种意义上我回去找他，但不会自己动手谋杀他。虽然我不会把他忘记的……”

看到亚兹拉斐尔脸上的表情并即将因痛苦昏迷时克劳利赶紧停下了。

“1734为他的好事鼓掌……真的不能抵抗。（Gave him the clap in 1734 for good measure...Really couldn't resist.）”

当克劳利迂回着他毛骨悚然的叙述时亚兹拉斐尔脸色开始发白，但结尾使他爆发了笑声。他宠溺地看着恶魔，感觉到对他的一阵喜爱。

他知道应该阻止，或者至少用暴力威胁。但有时，克劳利有时比他认识，合作过的几乎所有的天使都有更多的善意与同情。

就在那时他感受到了一种闻起来绝对甘甜的气息。亚兹拉斐尔注视着克劳利大腿上令人惊讶的粉红色的盒子，并且感受到克劳利的黄眼睛无所顾忌地盯着他。

他抬头发现克劳利仍然笑着看他，用他那暧昧淫荡的方式。

“你要不要看看我带了什么做早餐？我觉得你真的会喜欢的。”

“问之前先说，这不是可丽饼，也不是奶油蛋卷，但我认为你也会享受到的，甚至更享受。”

他看着亚兹拉斐尔微笑并激动的点点头时咧嘴而笑，他感觉看着亚兹拉斐尔时胸膛涌起一阵暖流，轻易被任何贵重和腐朽的东西取悦。

他小心翼翼揭开盒盖，展示六个现烤的修女泡芙，它们安卧在花边纸中。

隔着盒子他感觉到它们发出的热气，和它们混合着的亚兹拉斐尔愉悦的微笑。

“哦它们看起来极其美味，我被诱惑了，我去取些盘子和玻璃杯。”

亚兹拉斐尔起身走向厨房，克劳利对自己微笑了。他略微朝香槟瓶做个手势并把它们加热到完美的温度，然后坐回沙发，等着亚兹拉斐尔取回玻璃杯和陶器。

他很确定它们是有大量图案的那些。

他希望如此。

它们太适合天使了。

亚兹拉斐尔去厨房取杯子和盘子时极度慌乱。

他在优雅雕刻的红木架子前犹豫几秒，决定为最近避开的世界末日选用最好的瓷器。

它是温莎蓝色，在边缘有错综复杂的金色纹案，自1852年他就拥有了这套茶具，它闪亮的表面没有任何碎片或刮痕。

这是他将他广泛收藏的图书中关于植物与动物的书借给亲王，然后收到的皇室的礼物。

他和女王陛下和她永远在扩张的家庭很亲近，而且在她住在巴尔莫勒尔城堡和奥斯本时喜欢被邀请去享用茶和点心。

他一点也不能说他责备女王住在伦敦。他不是很喜欢白金汉宫，对他来说也太让人透不过气了。

他更喜欢凡尔赛宫，那里有摄人心魄的镶嵌着镜子的长廊和错综复杂的花园。

他花了整整一分钟把一个水晶笛子的碎片握在手里并皱着眉。想着克劳利到底为什么好几个世纪以来，决定把头发留成之前赏心悦目的又长又厚的卷发的样式。

恶魔总是不可思议的英俊，看起来养眼，这无法避免。

但当他们并肩而立，看着克劳利的头发，看着动物登上诺亚方舟，仿佛还是昨天的事。这唤醒了他深处更复杂的记忆，而他现在不能很清楚地检验它们。

他长叹着摇摇头，从架子里取出一个银色托盘并几乎虔诚地在那抛光的表面放置了两个香槟杯子。

他收拢心神朝着那个英俊得淫秽而不公平的 躺在他的沙发上的恶魔走去。


	3. 回忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克劳利调戏，诱惑天使，使他完全手足无措

第二章：回忆

克劳利笑看着亚兹拉斐尔托着银质杯托匆匆回来。他专注地望着亚兹拉斐尔穿过客厅，把银质托盘放在大理石壁炉边的抛光的桌子的一角。

桌子的两头是两张舒服的靠背扶手椅，装饰着磨掉了毛的绿色皮革，看起来很吸引人。

站起来的时候他把盒子更加安全地抓在手里，舒服地伸了个懒腰，把酒瓶召唤到桌子边，穿过房间。他把盒子放在托盘边，一屁股坐到一把椅子中，舒服地嘘了一口气。

亚兹拉斐尔高兴地笑着，轻叹着在对面的扶手椅上坐好，用意念把点心放进盘子里。他倾身向前，递给克劳利一只盘子。恶魔笑着接过来，亚兹拉斐尔迫不及待地拾起另一只。

他靠回椅子，高兴地叹息一声，把盘子放在大腿上。他向克劳利微笑，并且当克劳利用分叉的粉红色舌头嗦过表面的奶时，不得不使劲吞咽着控制不要发出噪音。当克劳利开始讲话时，他赶紧转开视线，差点蹦起来。

“你不尝一下你的吗？我保证那非常非常好吃，甚至可以称为诱人犯罪（sinfully)的好吃……”

亚兹拉斐尔努力压下恶魔戏谑的讲话时，自己的皮肤表面掠过的一阵火热的红晕。他慌乱，感觉舌头打结，而那个混蛋很可能知道这点。

屡教不改的野兽！

为了转移注意力，他使自己忙于点心。他弄了好几秒才把它送到唇边，小心翼翼地不多不少地咬了一口。

哦——上帝呀，太完美了，奶油香而甜腻，让他的味蕾欢唱。他尝试（虽然失败了）吞回一声充满欢愉的轻哼，感觉自己一定脸红了。

克劳利抬头，注意到了亚兹拉斐尔的轻哼，觉得有一种不同寻常的触感滑过他万年不变的虚张声势（perpetual bravado）。他看向尴尬的天使时，努力用一抹温柔的微笑掩盖了它。

亚兹拉斐尔的脸颊染上一抹红晕，很明显在躲避他戏谑的目光。他立马决定，为了可怜的天使转移话题。

“这一套餐具是你从维多利亚女王那得到的吗？”

亚兹拉斐尔点点头，继续吃他的点心，小心翼翼地不再发出尴尬的声音。

“我很喜欢维多利亚，在她自己的政权下谦卑又强势！”

“也很聪明，是个言出必行的女人！”

“虽然跟她的丈夫处的不太好，谈性色变

“他是个兼具智慧和美德的男人！我有时候跟他一起出行，发现他是个亲切友好的同伴。”

克劳利抽抽鼻子，放下点心。

“亲切友好的同伴？”

“你确定我们在讨论同一个问题吗？”

“因为我记得阿尔伯特是个愚蠢又缺乏幽默感的傻瓜，走起路来像是有一根鸡巴插在他的……”

“克劳力！”

“抱歉……抱歉，我是说，但是我喜欢他的儿子乔治六世。”

“我向他展示了所有的神迹和巴黎的诱惑。”

亚兹拉斐尔恼怒地向克劳利翻翻眼睛，叹息一声。

“是啊，他只做了九年的国王，因为你一接触他就诱惑他犯罪。”

“你让不检点的女人勾引他，并且用过量的酒精，烟草和鸦片摧毁了他的身体！”

克劳利耸耸肩，狼吞虎咽地吃完剩下的点心来避免应答。他确实对乔治六世的死亡负有一半的责任。

但是该死的，这很有趣啊。

高风险的纸牌游戏和大量昂贵的酒精，通奸和赌博。

他自己不怎么喜欢赌博，但确实，无论他的心灵怎么怎么假装，端着一满杯昂贵的波尔多酒和更昂贵的雪茄坐在椅子上，看着一屋子傲慢的贵族男人在他恶魔的影响力下走向自毁，就很好。

事实上他是对1890年鲜为人知的巴卡拉丑闻负责，而他在那个命运之夜抹去了他们的记忆，并植入了假的。

他诬陷了一个叫William Gordon-Cumming的家伙，现在想到那个男人的名字他还是会像个小孩子一样偷笑而且……有那样一个名字……

那个混蛋自找麻烦。

他向前倾身把空盘子放到托盘中，又叹口气靠回椅子上。他瞪着桌子上的香槟酒瓶然后诡诈地朝亚兹拉斐尔扬了扬一边的眉毛，示意空玻璃杯。

“那么，我有这份荣幸吗？我从布列塔尼的一个看守严密的酒窖里弄到了它们。守卫奇迹般的没有锁门，甚至没有注意到我溜进了酒窖。”

克劳利停顿一下，对天使脸上坚定反对的表情咧嘴而笑。

“该死的麻烦，千——里之外，各种珍贵的葡萄酒和香槟藏在哪，你会喜欢的。”

亚兹拉斐尔翻翻眼睛，全然恼怒地瞪着偷来的酒，气呼呼地发出一声柔软的叹息又轻不可见地耸耸肩。当克劳利施展神迹把香槟倒进杯子里时，他微微笑了。

克劳利随意地打着响指，某种程度上他做得优雅而不费吹灰之力。

（该死的炫耀）

“这次我们喝什么？”

亚兹拉斐尔问，施展神迹把香槟杯握在手中，软软地向恶魔微笑，而恶魔向他回以温暖的咧嘴微笑，一只手抓着杯子，看起来比他有权力表现出来的更英俊。

他天人交战，保持脸部放松，转而放低视线去看克劳利优雅弯曲着握着精美雕刻的玻璃杯的修长手指。

“说真的，你知道吗，没有在我假设的圣水中溶解，虽然我很享受地狱之火，很棒的玩意，地狱之火，真的让你精神焕发。”

亚兹拉斐尔对这个想法耸耸肩，有啜饮了一口香槟。

“我真的不知道，如果对你没什么区别，我还会坚持圣水的。虽然，我很想看看你对加百列喷了一团火时他脸上的表情。”

“哦——，看着别西卜尝试去控制审判室里一群乱作一团的恶魔肯定一样有趣。”

克劳利放声大笑，当他们碰杯时他微笑了。他把杯子举到唇边，当准备饮啜时他突然停下来，泛起一抹不怀好意的笑。

“既然我们不用死了，敬打消反对的气焰和酩酊大醉！“

亚兹拉斐尔银铃般的笑声让克劳利的胸口泛起一阵暖意，他轻轻哼笑一声，畅饮一口冰镇香槟。

他暗暗发誓长夜到来之前他要喝一酒窖和香槟王等值的酒。


End file.
